


Systematic

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2020 [30]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Bad Ideas, Banter, Conversations, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Rowvember, Rowvember 2020, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: Pierce has an idea on how to improve the Saints' hold on the drug market in Stilwater.
Series: Rowvember 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631
Kudos: 4





	Systematic

**Author's Note:**

> Last Rowvember 2020 prompt oop

It had been one thing to get the formula for the Loa Dust the Sons of Samedi had been spreading across the city, the real trick was beating them when it came to getting the product to the consumers.

The Sons produced the drugs themselves, growing the plants needed on local farms, and processing the components in drug labs. The Haitian gang had various means of distributing their drugs, dealers on the block, airdrops via helicopters, and even selling outside of the city by smuggling the Dust inside frozen fish by boat.

The Boss was fine with taking over the market and replacing the Samedi as the sellers. Pierce, on the other hand, wanted a more efficient way than sending out expensive helicopters and employing dealers to stand at street corners, those times were over. Instead, he was looking at a more modern approach to selling drugs.

"A subscription service?" Velvet repeated confused, raising an eyebrow.

"Hear me out, we can turn the drug trade into a proper business model this way," her lieutenant explained.

Pierce had been trying to convince her of his idea, but she wasn't quite on board with it yet.

"But you still need someone to take orders and make the deliveries, why not just have them out on the street pushing the product there?" Vivi argued, questioning the method the man was proposing.

"Because with a subscription we have a regular, guaranteed income, people sign up for the amount they need each month, pay a set price, the money gets deducted on the first day of the month, whether they need the drugs or not, and then we send it to their doorstep, simple," he elaborated.

"I don't know if simple is how I'd describe it, how would people even sign up in the first place, are you gonna start handing out flyers?"

"They could call or email us," he shrugged.

"And how do they know what number to call?"

Pierce hadn't thought of that.

"Damnit!" He softly knocked his fist on the table.

He wanted to do things differently, rise above the competition, be a pioneer and offer an easy drug delivery service, but it just didn't seem to work out the way he had imagined.

"Pierce, there's a reason drugs are still being pushed the way they are, you don't gotta turn it into a systematic nightmare, just let people buy whatever amount they want, whenever they feel like it in spots they know are points of sale, no need to complicate shit," the Boss reasoned.

Her lieutenant understood what she meant, he had been so focused on not doing it the traditional way, thinking it was too old fashioned, as well as proving himself yet again as being able to plan things out and think of new ways to do things, that he ignored the proven method. His new model would require delivery guys, people taking calls, people checking emails, and some sort of database that none of them had any idea of how to set up or operate, meaning they would have needed IT specialists as well. In the end, it just wouldn’t be worth it.

He leaned forward onto desk, resting his arms and head on top of the wooden surface in defeat.

"Man, I really thought I was onto something there," he sighed, annoyed that he had overlooked such an obvious flaw in his design.

"Why even bother trying to revolutionize such an old business, Pierce, we know what works, so we should just stick to that." Unbeknownst to her lieutenant, the Boss had sold drugs that way decades ago for Los Carnales, she knew a thing or two about the market.  
"It's like prostitution, you're out on the street, wait for a customer to come to you, then you do business and get paid, rinse and repeat," she spoke from experience, "Should we give our working girls an appointment calendar where people can book in advance, too, and then send them to the John's house every month?"

"Actually, that ain't such a bad idea, we sho-" He got interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"No! It's not a good idea, that's the point I'm trying to make!" She snapped.

Pierce jumped a little as she raised her voice, before solemnly nodding his head, still fed up his idea had flopped.

"If we wanna beat the Samedi at their game, we should do it the old fashioned way, continue taking out their means of production, undersell the drugs, and slowly but surely they'll lose their market, easy," she finished her argument after calming down.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he admitted defeat.

"Pierce, look, I appreciate what you're trying to do. It's not often people approach me with new ideas or suggestions, I like that about you, you show initiative." The demoness decided to cut her friend some slack, after all, he had been eager to help in any way he could.

He had done a good job when tasked with taking down the Ronin, as well as assisting Carlos and later Kate with their fight against the Brotherhood, and even now he was trying to pitch in against the Sons of Samedi, while also being in charge of managing the Saints' members at the same time.

The lieutenant appreciated her words. When he was new to the gang, he had always felt kind of ignored or disregarded. It was when the Boss had been in a bad shape after her brawl with Maero, bed ridden and out of the action for a few days, that she had told him how much she actually valued his contributions to the gang. Their little heart to heart back then had helped him look past most of the jokes and teasing comments whenever he came up with some unnecessarily complicated scheme.

She got up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Come on, let's forget about this for now, wanna get a beer?" She offered.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He got up and followed the redhead out of her refurbished office.

They made their way downstairs and headed towards the renovated bar.

"You're paying, though," she called over her shoulder, making him shake his head with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this year's Rowvember challenge, I thought I wouldn't be able to participate much due to work, however I'm surprised I managed to complete it, on time no less.  
> I didn't finish last year's Rowvember due to lacking behind by mutliple days, who knows, maybe I'll go back and finish it.


End file.
